Une Huitième Année Très Spéciale !
by Avelyne
Summary: La guerre est finie.voldemort est mort. Aujourd'hui,je me prepare pour une nouvelle rentrée,mon ultime année.Mais celle-ci sera différente ,comme une nouvelle liberté,un village à poudlard,des bébés,un trio séparé... A bientot. Hermione Granger
1. Epilogue

Prologue par Hermione Granger

**Prologue par Hermione Granger**

_« Aujourd'hui, Voldemort est vaincu mais de nombreuses personnes chères à l'Ordre du Phénix ont été tuer durant l'ultime bataille. »_

Cette même phrase que je me répète tous les matins en me réveillant depuis plus de deux mois. Cette même phrase qui est gravé sur un monument en hommage à tous ces morts regrettes (Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey,…) à Poudlard…

Poudlard, notre chère et adorée Poudlard. Le professeur McGonagal nous a permis d'y retourner pour repasser notre septième année, une sorte de huitième année spéciale, et une seconde chance pour certains que je ne nommerais pas le nom parce que cela m'agace trop de les savoir revenir à Poudlard. Mais comme beaucoup d'élèves de Beaubâtons et de Dumrstrang n'ont pas, eux aussi, passé de dernière année dans leur école, ils viendront passé leur dernière année à Poudlard en notre compagnie.

Du côté de notre célèbre trio, il a été dissout le mois dernier à cause de ce goujat de Ron. Je vous explique tout : après la remise de l'Ordre de Merlin à Harry, Ron, à quelques autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et moi, il y a eu une fête pour célébrer ça. Puis après avoir bu quelques verres et être un tant soit peu éméché, je me précipite aux toilettes pour gerber. Ce que j'ai vu me dégrisa totalement, donc entrée je m'aperçois qu'il y a quelqu'un a l'intérieur. Au début, je ne vois rien à part deux paires de jambes entremêlées, une tignasse rousse et une chevelure blonde. Eh oui ! Vous m'avez comprise, c'était Ron. Une Fois dehors, je m'empressai d'aller chercher Harry pour qu'il aille voir si c'était bien Ron et non un mirage causé par l'alcool. Je le trouvai entrain de se disputer avec Ginny et je lui demandai d'aller voir. Une fois revenu, il s'excusa pour Ron, apparemment il avait trop bu mais selon moi il avait assez de lucidité pour savoir avec qui il couchait n'était pas sa petite amie depuis plus d'un mois. Notre rupture se finit assez mal, je dois le dire, avec des larmes et des cris. Aujourd'hui, je pense que réellement amoureuse de lui et je suis assez soulager de ne plus être avec lui. Maintenant, fini sur Ron.

Pendant quelques mois, j'ai vite gagné une certaine notoriété dans le monde sorciers mais aussi dans le monde moldus. Car un jour, je me suis fait remarquer dans la rue en France par un agent de mannequinât. Il est vrai que j'avais changé, j'ai pris certaines formes bien placés et j'ai perdu un peu de poids (mais avant je n'étais pas en surpoids, faut pas exagérer non plus !) avec cette dernière année de privation et de fuite avec Harry et Ron. Donc j'ai aussi changé de style en abandonnant les vêtements d'adolescentes et les pulls informes. Je suis vite devenue l'égérie d'une maison de haute couture : Chloé, et j'ai vite fait plusieurs défiler de différentes maisons française.

Je retourne à Poudlard avec de l'argent qui pourra m'assurer un confort et pour mes envies au sorties de Pré-au-lard, des vêtements offerts par les marques pour qui j'ai défiler et ce qui rendra morte de jalousie les autres filles et surtout célibataire. J'espere trouver à Poudlard l'âme sœur ! Non peut-être pas mais au moins vivre une belle histoire…

Ah oui ! Le plus important ! Mcgonagal a dit que cette année serait spéciale je me demande bien de quoi elle parle et ce qu'elle nous réserve !


	2. une nouvelle rentrée!

Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

**1****er**** Septembre : rentrée à Poudlard**

Poudlard, Harry, cours, professeurs, amis, ennemis,………………

Ces mots me trottent dans la tête depuis quelques jours. Je vais enfin les revoirs, y retourner. Ce qui me fait lever de bonne humeur. Je me hâte d'aller réveiller Ginny, j'y vais en chantonnant en sautillant presque, j'ouvre les rideaux ce qui fait baigner de lumière la pièce.

« -debout marmotte,lui dis-je en sautant sur le lit.

- non, on est samedi donc grasse matte, grogne t-elle en rabattant la couette sur sa tête.

- on n'est pas n'importe quelle samedi, chantonnais-je, on retourne à Poudlard.

- t'as bien dit lard parce que moi je veux bien avec des œufs brouilles, s'il te plait ?

Me demande-t-elle en sortant tout d'un coup de sous la couette, et un jus d'orange ?

- mais non pas ce lard là, je te parle de POUDLARD !rétorquais-je.

- ah bah ce Poudlard la aussi je veux bien, me dit-elle en souriant. Ah !!Je suis trop contente d'y retourner avec toi !!, en me serrant dans ses bras. Bon bah moi je vais prendre ma douche pour être la plus belle ! » Je lui souris et la regarde partir dans la salle de bain. Donc eh oui ! Depuis que je suis mannequin, avec l'argent de mon contrat avec Chloé et mes autres défiles, j'ai pu m'acheter une jolie maison dans le quartier hype de Londres, Notting Hills. Et j'y vis avec Ginny en colocation. Depuis qu'elle a rompu avec Harry, ce que je trouve dommage, ils allaient si bien ensemble. Mais d'après Gin' ils ne s'aimaient plus comme au début de leur relation mais plus d'un amour fraternel. Ils se parlent sans regrets, comme si rien ne s'était passé (pas comme moi et un certain ex). Après cette réflexion je file sous la douche maintenant libre en rêvant à cette nouvelle rentrée et à mon nouveau statut de préfet–en-chef. Je vous avez pas dit, oups quelle maladroite je fais ! Après la douche, je me sèche soigneusement mes cheveux avec le temps ils sont devenus blonds doré, comme qui a été décoloré par le sel de la mer et le soleil ( eh oui ! Après trois mois passés dans le sud de la France), et bouclés mais sont plus touffus et emmêles je vais mettre les habits, préparer hier soir, c'est-à-dire mon levi's slim préféré avec un blouse blanche, manche courte, brodé de perles sur le col signé Chloé et mes nouvelles spartiates dorées. J'ai aussi appris à me maquiller cet été mais je mets quelques choses de très léger, juste un coup de crayon brun et du fard doré pour les paupières, puis un peu de gloss transparent. Je descends déjeuner avec Ginny qui doit m'attendre.

« - t'es classe comme ça ! Tu es sur que tu vas à Poudlard ?me taquine Ginny.

- oui je suis sur ! Et ça ne serait pas mes stilettos bleus que t'a aux pieds ? Lui demandais-je faignant l'innocence.

- si et alors elles avaient que n'a pas traînés dans le couloir ! Me dit- elle en rougissant légèrement.

- oh ce n'est pas grave ! Je rigolais ! Lui dis-je en rigolant. Je t'ai pas dit ce matin j'ai été nommé préféte-en-chef ! Dis-je en faisant la fière avant d'éclater de rire, bientôt suivi par Gin'. »

Après avoir fini leur déjeuner, fermer leur volet, boucler leur valise, nous sortons dans la rue pour appeler discrètement le magicobus. Arrivés rapidement à la gare King's Cross, nous nous dirigeons vers le quai 9 ¾. Beaucoup de gens se retourna sur notre passage, peut-être m'ont-ils reconnus, mais sur le quai, c'est ici que est le pire : toutes les filles de Beaubâtons, françaises, m'ont reconnu pour mon statut de mannequin. Elles viennent me voir pour me demander des autographes, faire des photos avec moi, et m'assaillir de questions. Au début, ça me flatte d'avoir autant d'attention puis je m'aperçois qu'elles mon séparer de Gin', alors je commences à m'énerver et je réussis à m'en débarrasser qu'alors une furie blonde me saute dessus sans que je sache qui est-ce.

« - ma p'tite Mione, dis la furie, Comme t'as changer t'es toujours aussi belle ? Alors c'est vrai que t'es mannequin ? J'ai vu les publicités, je n'arrive pas à y croire que c'était toi !

- Ambre !!Reconnus-je ma cousine. Waouh, et toi alors ! T'a grandi dis donc ! Viens je vais te présenter à mes amis ! »

Tirant par la main Ambre, je cherche parmi la foule d'élève Harry et Ginny. Puis je les voie et me précipite vers eux tous en tirant avec moi Ambre. Tout le monde nous regardait aller vers le célèbre Harry Potter ça commence à vraiment m'énerver.

« - Harry !! Criais-je en le serrant dans mes bras, il avait un peu changé il avait du dompter ses cheveux et il avait terriblement grandis. Tu m'as tellement manqué !!

- Hermione !! Tu m'as aussi manqué ! Tu es vraiment magnifique, tes cheveux te vont mieux comme ça. Me dit-il, toujours aussi gentille, puis apercevant Ron a côté qui se balance sur ces pieds, mal à l'aise on dirait.

- Ronald. Saluais-je froidement d'un mouvement de tête. Harry, Gin', je vous présente ma cousine qui vient de Beaubâtons, Ambre Letelier. Leur annonçais-je tout en continuant à ignorer Ron. Voila les présentations sont faites, je suis désole mais je dois rejoindre le compartiment des préfèts-en-chef parce que j'ai oublié de vous le dire mais je suis la préfète-en-chef. Donc je vous laisse avec Ambre. »

Quand soudain, je sentie une main glacée sur mon épaule. Je me raidis d'un coup. Et la je sens comme un souffle sur mon cou. J'attrapa la main et fis une prise de karaté comme dans un film à la Jackie Chan. Je me retourne. Et je fis face à mon présume agresseur. Je reconnais une tête blonde par terre, qui gémit.

-Nate ? C'est toi ? Toi t'es vraiment malin de me faire un coup pareil ? J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ? Bah c'est bien fait ! Criais-je en reconnaissant mon deuxième cousin.

-Oh la vache Hermione ! T'a mangé quoi ce matin ?du tigre ? Là, je crois que tu m'as complètement explose l'épaule. Mais je t'aime toujours. Me dit-il.

Je lui lance un regard noir alors que Ambre l'aide à se relever. Bon je fais un topo sur eux deux, Ambre et Nate sont mes cousins français, ils sont jumeaux. Ils viennent de Beaubatons. Tous deux blonds cendrés, plutôt grand et musclés, la seule chose qui les différencies, c'est leur couleur de yeux : Ambre a les yeux verts claire et Nate a un œil gris et l'autre vert.

-Par Merlin ! Je suis en retard ! Je dois vous laisser ! Et Ambre, fais les présentions pour moi ?merci je t'adore ! Dis-je à Ambre sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre. Je leur claque une bise sur la joue à chacun (sauf à Ron bien sur, sinon je ne serai pas rancunière pour un sou). Je cours vers le début du train où se trouve le compartiment car je pense que je suis en retard et le professeur Mcgonagal doit m'attendre. Si ça se trouve je vais me faire retirer des points parce que je suis en retard. Par merlin, je commence bien ma nouvelle année. J'ouvre un peu brusquement la porte, je vois Mcgonagal de dos et à côté d'elle Malefoy, ce doit être lui l'autre préfèt-en-chef. Je sens que je vais m'amuser, je n'ai vraiment pas de chances. Pff !!


	3. Préfets!

Je partis m'asseoir sur la banquette libre en face de Malefoy, puis le professeur McGonagal commença son discours annuel au sujet des préfets-en-chefs :

- Donc, maintenant que Miss Granger est ici, je peux continuer. Votre rôle est de principalement de gérer les préfets ainsi d'aider les professeurs à maintenir l'ordre à Poudlard. Vous pourrez enlever jusqu'à 50 points, en cas exceptionnel, et mettre des retenues avec Mr. Russard. Cette année, Poudlard accueille les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beaubatons qui n'ont pues faire leur dernières année dans leur instituts. Vous serez charger de les accueillir ce soir après le festin. Une réunion doit être prévue dans une demi-heure pour les préfets pour leur prévenir des rondes qu'ils doivent effectuer dans le château et également de leur faire parvenir la liste des objets dangereux ou à confisquer, que voici ! Elle nous donna à chacun une pile de feuille ; Et veuillez faire une ronde ensuite dans le train. Bon je vous laisse, les préfets devraient arriver, bon voyage !

Le professeur partit et nous laissa seule. Un lourd silence s'installa. Je fouillais dans mon sac pour trouver un calepin afin de noter les informations que nous a dites le professeur McGonagal. Du coin de l'œil, je voyais Malefoy me dévisager.

Je me tournai vers lui et toujours dans le silence, notre joute commença : elle fut visuelle. Le but était de voir qui sera le premier à baisser les yeux. Son regard était différent d'avant. Ce fut la première fois que je n'y voyait aucun mépris, ni de dégoût ou d'autres sentiments que je qualifiais de péjoratif ; j'y vus des choses qui m'étonna comme de l'amusement, du défis, mais aussi des choses que je n' aurai jamais voulu voir car je compris qu'il avait vécus des choses aussi difficile que celle que j'ai vécus et je pense que certaine de ces choses étaient plus dures. Il me semble à voir vu une lueur de tristesse.

Je me rappelle qu'il était seul à Poudlard, tous ses anciens amis étaient des mangemorts morts ou enfermés à Azkaban. Il était le seul serpentard. Ah non pas le seul ! Zabini lui c'est pas engagé dans les mangemorts. Je ne sais plus si ils étaient « ami », d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas qu'elle est la définition de Malefoy pour « ami ». bon là je m'éloigne, revenons à nos hippogriffes.

Une voix me fait revenir sur Terre dans ce wagon où je suis avec la personne non souhaittée.

- Pourquoi on fait çà, au juste ? me demanda Malefoy.

- Bah je sais pas, on est sensé se détester, non ? lui rétorquais-je.

On continue de se fixer pendant quelques secondes. Et là, Là ! Malefoy éclata de rire et je le regarda avec désarment. Non mais vous voyez la scéne : moi en face de Malefoy, qui, lui, est écroulé de rire, hilare même et, moi, qui le regarde comme si c'était une giraffe qui léchait, je ne sais pas moi, un tigre.. Oui un tigre ! je vous jure que c'est la première fois que je voyez Malefoy rire et je le grava dans ma mémoire à tout jamais.

Enfin on nous coupa dans ce moment en toquant à la porte de ce wagon. Puis qui s'ouvre sans qu'on ait eu à répondre. Bien-sur, je vois les préfets, nous regarder vraiment bizarement.

- Non, mais qu'est-ce-que vous regarder comme ça ? entrez et asseyez vous !

Je me léva, Malefoy fit de même et leur dis de s'asseoir sur les banquettes.

Je comença à prendre la parole pour leur expliquer en quoi consiste leur rôle de préfets. Lorsque je passe la parole à Malefoy pour qu'à son tour il puisse rajouter quelque chose, je m'apercois que son fou rire ne s'était pas calmé et que les préfets qui connaisait sa réputation de serpentard froid et arrogant, le regardait avec effarement. Donc pour lui signifier de mieux se tenir, je lui enfonce mon coude dans ses côtes et lui jette mon pire regard noir. Il sembla se maîtiser un peu et pris à son tour la parole.

A la fin de cette réunion, il congédia les préfets, oui, « congédia ». je ne manque pas de faore part de mon indignation.

- Malefoy ! t'aurais pu mieux te comporter avec les préfets !

- Tu sais Granger, au début quand j'ai vu pour la premiere fois tes photos pour cette marque française : je n'ai pas cru que c'était toi ! J'avais cru que tu avais changé pour oser faire ces photos mais, finalment, tu es toujours la même ! Bon moi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, je te rappelle qu'on doit aller faire une ronde dans ce train ! me dit-il impénétrable.

Par contre, cela m'a assez destabilisé. Je reste planté là debout dans ce wagon toujours entrain de penser à ces paroles. Je ne le vis pas sortir.

C'est pour cela que je me décide à aller voir si mes amis et cousins ne s'entretuaient pas. Je pars mais je n'oublie pas de jeter un œil dans les wagons et de mettre de l'ordre dans ce train qui va toujours de mon… pardon de notre chère Poudlard !!


	4. Le Poudlard Express!

Chapitre 4

_C'est pour cela que je me décide à aller voir si mes amis et cousins ne s'entretuaient pas. Je pars mais je n'oublie pas de jeter un œil dans les wagons et de mettre de l'ordre dans ce train qui va toujours de mon… pardon de notre chère Poudlard !!_

Donc après ce petit interlude au sujet de nos rondes, je partis vers le wagon de mes très chers amis et cousins. Sur le passage, je salue plusieurs amis de Griffondor et d'autres maisons.

Pendant ce temps, je n'arrive pas à me détacher de l'image de Malefoy ayant le fou rire. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il s'agit bien de lui, le Malefoy arrogant, prétentieux, fils de mangemorts, et autres. Là il était différent, c'était la première fois que je l'avais vu rire même s'il était toujours aussi arrogant. De la même façon, qu'il m'avait pris de cours tout à l'heure au sujet de mes photos. Il continuait encore à

m'exaspérer.

En fin j'arrive à ce maudit wagon qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du train et donc du wagon des préfets-en-chefs.

-Ah, Hermione !...

-Alors….

-Le préfet-en-chef…

- T'en as mis du temps pour venir…

- Cousine !....

Voila de la manière comment je fus accueilli dans ce wagon de la part de mes amis/cousins. J'avoue que je ne comprend rien à ce qu'ils m'ont demande, peut-être à part le cri de Ginny qui couvrit tout.

-Oui me voilà ! c'est moi ! qu'est ce que vous avez tous ? On dirait une bande de vieux commères qui veulent des potins ! Donc je passe la parole à ….. À Harry ! A toi Harry !

Je passe donc la parole à Harry malgré les protestations des autres. Je lui dois bien ça, c'est en quelque sorte mon grand frere et mon meilleur ami.

-Merci ma petite Hermione ! Je prends la parole en le nom de tout le monde ici ! (Je pense qu'Harry a dit ça parce qu'il veut avoir personne sur le dos) Donc on voulait savoir, qui est le préfet-en-chef ? Et comment ça s'est passé avec lui ?

-Pour mon plus grand malheur, c'est … Malefoy ! Et il n'est rien arrivé !

Je leur raconte son fou rire mais pas sa manière de me déstabiliser, je préfère le garder pour moi. Alors que eux me plaignent pendant ce tant, a part Ambre et Nate qui ne le connaissent pas. Pour leur faire une description, Harry, Ronald (GRRR !!) et Ginny se genent pas pour leur faire un portrait digne de Malefoy ! Puis les conversations recommencent de bons entrains ! Les garçons parlent comme d'habitude, de … quidittch ! Et nous les filles on commence à parler de garçons :

-Alors Hermione, Malefoy a change, je veux dire physiquement, il est encore plus sexy ? S'impatiente Ginny.

-voyons Ginny ! Tu sais de qui tu parles là ? C'est Malefoy ! M'indignais-je.

-Arrête Herm' ! Si on par dessus le fiat qu'il a été notre pire ennemie pendant les sept dernière année, tu peux quand même avoué qu'il est bien foutu !me dit-elle. Et plus de la moitié des filles de notre promo le disent Dieu du sexe ! Informa-t-elle Ambre.

-Bon tu as raison, il est encore plus mignon qu'avant tu aurais du le voir quand il rit ça l'embellit encore plus ! Avouais-je à ma meilleure amie et ma cousine adorées.

D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup on en voit souvent la queue. La porte du wagon s'ouvrit et qui laisse passer sa tête, je vous laisse deviner. C'est Malefoy qui entre !

-Granger, c'est l'heure de se changer. Tu viens ?me demande-t-il.

-Ok, attends juste une minute !

Toute étonnée, je fis un bisous à Ginny et à Ambre, qui au passage me glisse qu'effectivement Ginny avait raison et qu'il fallait le reconnaître qu'il était mignon. Pour réponse, je hoche la tête et leur dis à bientôt.

Le chemin vers notre wagon se passe relativement bien. Ah si j'avais oublié ! On a eu une rencontre avec la sangsue de service, que je nomme Pansy Parkinson. Elle se jeta sur Malefoy de tout son long, ce qui nous empêcha d'avancer. Elle m'énerve au point que je lui jette un _sûr _et j'attrape le bras de Malefoy. On marche quelque instants.

­-Merci ! Tu sais comme on va devoir passer l'année ensemble, je me disais qu'on pourrait arrêter de nous appeler par nos noms de famille mais par nos prénoms. Et on pourrait aussi arrêter de s'insulter et nos chamailleries. Tu es d'accord ? interrompit ce long silence qui pèse entre nous.

-Tu es plein de surprises en ce moment. Mais je suis ok ! Lui répondis-je.

Arrivée à notre wagon, je lui demande :

-Draco, tu peux te retourner s'il te plait ? Je dois me changer !

Comme nouvel icône de la mode, j'avais décidé de revisiter l'uniforme de l'école. Je porte la jupe grise réglementaire mais elle m'arrive pratiquement a mi-cuisse, accompagnée de chaussettes longues qui montent jusqu'aux dessus des genoux (elles dévoilent un peu mes jambes) avec des petites ballerines Repetto. J'ai aussi la chemise blanche avec la cravate aux couleurs de Griffondor. Et à la place de la robe de sorcier, j'ai un blazer noir/gris avec l'écusson de Griffondor et bords de la veste à rayure rouges et ors. Et bien sûr l'insigne de préfete-en-chefs. Je dois dire que cette année je voulais me départager des autres filles, et la mode est une nouvelle passion, en n'oubliant pas les livres quand même.

-Tu peux te retourner j'ai fini ! Alors tu en dis quoi ? Je te le demande parce que je voudrai un avis masculin. Lui dis-je.

Pendant que je tournais sur moi-même, il me dit avec de grands yeux:

-Ouais, c'est pas mal ! Non, je plaisante, c'est vraiment sympa ! Maintenant à ton tour de te retourner.

Pendant qu'il s'habille, je réfléchis : mous sommes tous les deux préfets-en-chefs, il faudrait alors se départager des autres comme on a un rôle différent des autres, donc comme j'ai une autre tenue…

-Tu as fini ? J'ai une trop bonne idée !

- oui c'est bon ! Me dit-il.

Je me retourne et je vois qu'il a l'uniforme réglementaire. Je m'approche de lui, bien décidé à faire quelques changements dans sa tenue :

-Tu me donne ta robe s'il te plait ? En attendant enlève ton pull gris !

-Je te la passe mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ? Me demande-t-il en me tendant sa robe.

Avec un sort, je transforme sa robe en veste de smoking noir avec l'écusson de Serpentard.

-Non ! M'écriais-je en le voyant après avoir retiré son pull, remettre sa chemise dans son pantalon. Ne fais pas ça ! Mets ta veste !

Il l'enfile septique. Je le regarde un instant et j'avoue que ça lui va très bien. Je m'approche de lui, je défaits un peu sa cravate pour qu'elle reste lâche et je lui remonte les manches de sa chemise et de sa veste jusqu'au coudes.

Voila ! Je lui souris satisfaite de mon travail ! Il a l'air plutôt content mais ne dis rien ! On s'aperçoit qu'on est arrivés à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Je prends donc mon sac et je descends du train suivi de Draco.

On commence à appeler les premières années pour aider Hagrid, qui pour me souhaiter la bienvenue me serre dans ses bras au point de m'étouffer. Je ne m'indigne pas, je sais que c'est affectueux venant de sa part. je sens tous les regards tournés vers Draco et moi, je pense que ces nos tenues qui nous font remarquer. On se souris content de nous, il me prend par les épaules.

-Merci ! T'avais raison pour la tenue, tout le monde nous regarde ! Et si on allait chercher une calèche ? Me dit-il en souriant.

On part chercher une calèche, lui me tenant toujours par les épaules.

C'est une première pour ceux qui connaissent Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy, les voir se parler sans insultes mais surtout pratiquement bras dessous bras partir vers une calèche. Cette journée est pleine de surprises mais une surprise peut toujours en cacher une autre !


	5. Surprises d'une nouvelle année!

Chapitre 5

C'est une première pour ceux qui connaissent Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy, les voir se parler sans insultes mais surtout pratiquement bras dessous bras partir vers une calèche. Cette journée est pleine de surprises mais une surprise peut toujours en cacher une autre !

Nous voilâmes partis vers Poudlard Draco et moi dans la calèche réservée aux préfets-en-chefs. Je dois dire que nous avons faits une arrivée dans la gare assez remarquée. Et finalement, Draco n'est peut-être pas aussi méchant qu'il le laisse paraître. Après avoir fait un pacte de non-agression, on s'est plutôt bien entendu et je pense qu'il ne montrait pas qui il était réelment avant la guerre.

Je me penche vers la fenêtre de la calèche et j'aperçois au loin le haut de la tour d'astronomie, cela veut dire qu'on est pas loin de Poudlard. Je vais enfin pouvoir revoir mon très cher poudlard, je commence à trépigner sur place de savoir que je vais y être dans quelques minutes. Je sais très bien que Draco m'observe mais je m'en fiche, à cet instant tout en moi brûle pour revoir Poudlard.

Nous voila arrivés sur le parvis de l'école, je me précipite à l'intérieur et j'entraîne avec moi Draco. J'arrive dans la grande Salle que je découvre, avec étonnement, métamorphosée. Au lieu des quatres habituelles tables des maisons, il y avait une multitude de tables pouvant accueillir une vingtaines de personnes mais il y avait toujours les banderoles des maisons qui flottaient dans le ciel de la Grande Salle ainsi que je pense des banderoles aux écussons de Beaubâtons et de Durmstrang. Je vis mes amis assis à une table, j'allais avancer vers eux quand une main m'attrapa par le poignet.

-Hermione, ça me géne de te demander ça, mais est ce que je pourrais manger avec toi ?me demande-t-il gêner.

Je compris ce qu'il veut dire en suivant son regard vers une table pleine de Serpentard qui le regardait méchamment. J'avoue que moi aussi cela m'aurait effrayé de manger avec des gens qui te veulent apparemment autant de mal.

-Ok, viens ! Approuvais-je.

Arrivé à la table d'Harry, de Ronald, et de Ginny,

-Salut les gars ! Ça vous dérange pas si Draco mange avec nous ?demandais-je de façon innocente.

-Moi je suis d'accord ! dit Ginny en souriant à Draco.

-Quoi il est hors de questions que je mange avec cet fouine, n'est ce pas Harry ? s'écria Ron en criant de tel manière qu'un silence de plomb était tombé sur la Grande Salle et par la même occasion tout le monde nous regardait.

-Oh je sais pas Ron, après tout la guerre est finie, et on plus aucune raison d'être contre lui ! répondit Harry doucement

-Si c'est comme ça, choisi entre Hermione et moi !

-Ron t'as pas le droit de me demander une chose pareille ! tu sais très bien que je ne saurais pas choisir entre toi et Hermione ! non je peux pas...

- Laisse Harry ! on va aller à une autre table ! viens Draco ! interrompis-je Harry.

-Attends Hermione je viens avec vous ! s'exclame Ginny.

-Non Ginny ! Je t'interdis d'y aller toi aussi ! crie Ron.

-Ronald Weasley ! Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ! Je suis majeure, je te signale ? Donc tu me laisse faire ma vie ! dit Ginny telle une furie mais en rousse. Venez je ne veux pas rester par ici cet air est plein de pesticides !

On la suivit à une table ronde de dix personnes qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle.

Puis commença enfin la cérémonie de répartition des premières années et des élèves de Durmstrang et de Beaubâtons. La répartition se passa normalement, Ambre et Nate furent envoyé à Griffondor (que voulez vous c'est de famille !). Je leur fis signe de nous rejoindre à notre table et je commençai les présentations.

-Ambre, Nate voici Draco Malefoy ! et Draco voici Ambre et Nathaniel Letelier, ils étudiaient à Beaubâtons et ce sont mes cousins.

-Salut, vous pouvez m'appeler Draco.

- Moi, c'est Nate et ma sœur jumelle, Ambre.

-Bonjour ! il est pas aussi méchant que votre description, il a l'air même l'air plutôt sympa ? dit Ambre à Ginny et moi.

-Oui mais là c'est différent ! c'est simplement Draco et non Malefoy ! tu comprens ? dis-je.

Les gars commencérent à faire connaissances grâce au quidittch ! Alors que nous parlons de mon nouvel uniforme qui à l'hunamité plaisait énormément ainsi que celui de Draco.'o en nous regardanr)strang et De le ainsi que je pense des band

Le professeur McGonagal se leve et demande le silence pour commencer son discours annuel :

Bonsoir à tous ! Bienvenue aux nouveaux ! une nouvlle année commence. Cela fait depuis deux ans que notre regretté directeur Dumbledore est mort- je jette un regard à Draco pour apercevoir son expression à cette phrase, il me souris comme s'il était désolé-. En sa mémoire, cette année sera différent : il prônait le rapprochement des maisons, c'est pour cela que les tables ont étés divisées et j'aperçois que certains ont déjà commencés à se rapproches (dit-elle en nous regardant) ; mais aussi l'égalité entre tous. Sinon je rappelle qu'il est interdit de s'aventurer dans la forêt interdite et que la liste des objets interdits est chez Mr. Rusard. Les préfets-en-chefs sont miss Hermione Granger et Mr Draco Malefoy (ils se levèrent fièrement). Je demanderais aux septièmes et huitièmes années de rester à la fin du repas. Bon appétit à tous

Le festin de début d'année se déroula bien, on s'entendait tous bien. J'ai découvert que Draco avait de l'humour. Puis,…

-Je peux m'asseoir ? Nous interrompîmes Harry.

Je lui saute au cou et le remercia de l'effort qu'il fit pour moi.

-Oui bien sûr !assieds toi !

Harry coupa enfin le silence qui s'était installe depuis son arrivée.

-Malefoy, ça te dit de tous recommencer à zéro ?demande timidement Harry.

-Volontiers ! Salut, je m'appelle Draco !

-Moi c'est Harry !

Et ils se serrent la main ! Devant cette scène, j'éclate de rire, suivi par Ginny et Ambre. Et tous se passa pour le mieux ensuite.

Arriva la fin du festin, tous les élèves furent envoyés se coucher à part les dernières années. Le suspense entretenu par le professeur McGonagal allait être levé dans quelque minutes, mais les élèves étaient impatients de savoir alors ils essayaient de deviner quels histoires farfelues avait eu l'idée Dumbledore. enfin le professeur se léve et parle :

Cher septiémes et huitiemes années, cette année sera très différente pour vous. Le corps enseignant a décidé de vous aider à vous construire un futur sûr et d'aider à reconstruire notre société. Pour cela vous aurez tous d'autres reponsabilités, vous serez répartis sous forme de bînome, ensemble vous vivrez dans une sorte de village magique qui à été construit au abords du château et du Lac Noir. Vous formerez une famille, vous devrez à apprendre à gérer un enfant, une maison et votre avenir. Concernant l'enfant, mesdemoiselles vous allez tomber enceinte magiquement, donc cela sera un bébé magique. Puis pour gérer votre maison, vous aurez un salaire : chaque points que vous ferez gagnez à votre maison, sera reversé sous forme de monaie pour votre salaire. Ainsi je vous assure que tout cela n'est pas obligatoire vous pourez arreter quand vous le souhaitez, mais ceux qui iront le plus loin dans cet expérience seront récompenses d'une mention qui pourra les avantager pour la suite de leurs études. Voila, nous pouvons préceder a la nomination des bînomes, alors pour montrer le bon exemple les préfets-en-chefs seront évidement ensemble, commencons : … Ambre Letelier et Harry Potter

……….

Nathaniel Letelier et Ginevra Weasley

……….

Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood

……….

Ronald Weasley et Pansy Parkinson

……….

Blaise Zabini et Olivia Monthiel.

Tous les bînomes ont été nommées, je vous laisse rejoindre vos nouveaux quartiers et je vous souhaite bonne chance pour cette nouvel année !

Pratiquement tous les élèves sont contents d'être avec qui ils sont, pour ma part je suis heureuse d'etre avec Draco, j'avoue que je voudrais mieux apprendre à le connaître. Puis j'en connais certains qui vont se rapprocher comme Ambre et Harry, ils sont tous les deux faits l'un pour l'autre, et Ginny et Nate je suis sur que sa fera un couple explosif.

-Bon on y va ! J'ai trop envie de connaître la maison ou je vais vivre cette année ! Je suis sûr que sera la plus belle ! Lançais-je.

-Pourquoi ce serait la tienne la plus belle mais non c'est pas juste ! Proteste Ambre.

-Bon vous allez arréter de vous chamailler toutes les deux, parce que c'est moi qui aurait la plus belle maison ! Nous coupa Nate.

D'un seul regards avec Ambre, on se jette sur lui et on commence une bataille de chatouille.

-AHHH !!!! au secours les gars !! enlevaient les moi !! supplie Nate.

Finalement comme à chaque fois on gagne, Nate était couché par terre, ronchonnant après la solidarité masculine et nous sur son dos. En me faisant une courbette et me demandant ma main, Draco me dit :

- Mademoiselle* ! puis-je vous aider à vous relever ? voulez vous m'accompagner dans notre demeure ?

- Mais merci mon très cher ! je vous accompagne volontiers !

Il m'aide à me lever et j'éclate de rire. Harry commence à s'habituer de nous voir maintenant amis, mais lui je pense qu'il apprécie Draco. Harry aide aussi Ambre à se lever, et commence à partir vrs l'endroit que le professeur nous a indique ou se trouvait Poudlard' Village, lieu de notre habitation. Enfin arriver au portes du village, tous comprit que ce village n'était pas une petite plaisanterie venant de la part de Dumbledore.

_Qui aurait penser voir un jour Potter ami avec Malefoy, et le célèbre trio dissolus ? eh bien pas moi._

_Qui aurait penser que Dumbledore pouvait être très lufoque mais aussi un génie ? vous avez vu Poudlard' village, c'est une merveille._

_Et qui aurait penser que quelqu'un voudrait du mal à la célèbre Hermione Granger, surtout qu'il s'agit d'une personne anciennement très proche ? a vous de trouver qui !_

_A bientôt ! _

*en français dans le texte.


	6. Maison et Obligation

**Chapitre 6 : Maison et obligation**.

Le village est un ensemble de petites maisons, toutes différentes les unes des autres, à un kilomètre de Poudlard sur le bord du lac noir. Arrivés au début du village, nous regardons tous autour de nous, tous étonnés de ce que la magie peut réaliser comme construction éphémère (car rappelons-le il s'agit d'une expérience que l'élève peut arrêter à tout moment).

Donc, on continue d'avancer dans le village qui possède trois grandes rues qui se rejoignent dans une place, où une fontaine est installée au centre de la place. Une superbe maison fait face à la place on peut apercevoir le lac noir juste derrière elle.

**- Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça mais ça ne nous dit pas où sont nos « maisons » !** Commence Harry.

**- Bah peut-être que tu devrais te retourner, ça serait mieux, non ? **Commente Ambre.

- **Ouais, merci ! **dit Harry en rougissant. Effectivement il y a derrière lui un panneau indiquant ce qu'on voulait savoir.

- **Vous nous gênez un peu là ! Pouvez vous vous pousser, bande de traîtres à votre sang et de sang de bourbes !** attaque Pansy Parkinson.

- **Fermes là et dégage, espèce de bouledogue !** M'exclamais-je.

- **Toi la sang de bourbe, je t'ai pas parlé, va rejoindre ta famille de castors !** Me réplique-t-elle.

- **Hey Parkinson tu ferais mieux de dégager t'es pas la bienvenue ici** ! S'interpose Draco.

- **Mais mon draconouchet…** bégaie t-elle.

- **Dégage, j'en ai déjà marre de toi.** Lui dit-il froidement.

Je reste bouche bée devant lui, d'ailleurs je suis pas la seule : c'est la première fois qu'il nous défend. Je le remercie d'un sourire, qu'il me rendit, et qui me troubla un peu.

- **Après ce petit interlude, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Pansy Parkinson alias le bouledogue !** Présente Ginny à Ambre et Nate. **Sinon je sais où on habite : donc, vous deux, vous habitez 1 place de la victoire. **Nous dit-elle à Draco et moi**. Puis moi et Nate 4 place de la victoire**, **Harry et Ambre 2 place de la victoire. C'est trop bien on est tous voisins ! **

Comme pour fêter ça, nous les filles on se sautent dans les bras !et les garçons nous regardent d'un air navré. Me rappelant que nous avons une nouvelle demeure, j'attrape Draco par le bras et je coure jusqu'à ma maison.

Arrivés devant le portail, je remarque enfin la grandeur de la maison : elle est en pierre de style XVI-XVIIe siècles (vous voyez un peu les maisons dans le Hampshire du style de Jane Austen, l'auteur moldue), elle s'étend sur je crois 3 étages et elle est entourée d'une haie qui protége des vis à vis. Je suis étonnée de la grandeur de la maison, on dirait un petit manoir.

- **Bienvenue chez vous Mademoiselle !*** Me dit Draco en m'ouvrant le portail.

- **Mais c'est chez vous aussi, Monsieur ! Merci !***lui répondis-je en entrant dans son jeu.

Sur notre porte est accrochée une lettre qui nous est adressées, je la prends, sans y prêter attention, trop presser d'entrer. La porte s'ouvre sur un grand salon qui est je l'assure magnifique : les murs sont clairs mais quelques tapisseries au couleur des maisons de Poudlard sont accrochées, le sol est en parquet foncé ce qui contraste avec les murs. Autour d'une cheminée sont disposées des canapés et des fauteuils en cuir foncé. Mais ce qui attire le plus mon attention est l'immense bibliothèque qui fait un murs entier de la pièce. Je saute de joie devant la bibliothèque. Une cuisine américaine est installée dans un coin de la pièce avec une table massive qui peut accueillir une vingtaine de personnes. La pièce est très chaleureuse ce qui me fait sentir déjà chez moi. Ce qui m'étonne le plus est que la pièce est ouverte sur une grande baie vitrée qui donne sur une terrasse. Cette dite terrasse se trouve au dessus du lac noir.

**- Hermione, regarde ! On monte ?**me lance Draco, en montrant un escalier derrière, je le croyais, le mur de la bibliothèque.

- **Bien sûr ! Tu attends quoi** ! Je lui rétorque sans cacher mon impatience.

Nous dévalons l'escaliers et s'arréte devant deux portes. J'ouvre la première sur la droite et je tombe sur notre chambre: de chaque côté de la chambre, se trouve un lit baldaquin, l'un aux couleurs de griffondor et l'autre serpentard, une cheminée avec deux fauteuils et dans un renforcements de la pièce un superbe dressing. Je sens que je vais chérir Mcgonagall pour ce dressing que j'ouvre et découvre que tout mes habits étaient déjà rangés ainsi que mes nombreuses chaussures, car j'avoue que c'est mon point faibles : les chaussures, j'adore les chaussures, ballerines, talon aiguille, escarpins, bottes, richelieus, converses… je suis devenue une fanatique des chaussures !

Mais c'est vrai qu'il y a une autre pièce ! J'espère qu'il s'agit de ce que je pense… j'appelle Draco pour q'il m'accompagne. Je rentre dans la pièce : une chambre pour le futur bébé. Elle est basic, je suis déçu pensant trouver une superbe chambre d'enfants.

**- C'est bien comme ça on fera nous même la déco !** dit Draco en riant légèrement.

Désormais à chaque fois qu'il rit je le regarde avec étonnement me demandant comment il peut rire. Remarque avant je ne le voyais jamais rire, en plus j'ai remarqué que son visage s'embellissait à chaque fois qu'il souriait ou riait… Bon Hermione arrête de divaguer et retournes à tes hippogriffes ! C'est vrai que je n'y ait pas pense qu'on pourrait faire la chambre d'enfant, ce qui me fait sourire !

Ensuite on monte au dernier étage, où on trouve une salle de bain digne de celle des préfets dans Poudlard, mais l'avantage qu'il y avait tous les équipements d'un spa. C'est génial avec les filles on va pouvoir se faire des après-midi de chouchoutage, WOUOUHH !

- **C'est génial ! Tu as vu ?** Dis-je en m'émerveillant.

- **Oui c'est sympa !** Me répondit Draco. **Tu as toujours la lettre de la porte ?**

- **Oui !je l'avis oubliée ! Viens on descends dans le salon pour la lire.**

Nous descendons en silence. Je m'installe sur le canapé devant la cheminée.

**- Attends, je vais faire du thé, tu en veux ?**me propose Draco.

- **Pourquoi pas ! **Je lui dis en souriant. **Je peux te demander quelque chose ?** En le voyant opiner, je continue. **D'où vient ton habitude de boire du thé le soir, enfin je sais que t'es un aristocrate mais le soir ?**

-**Eh bien…**il commence en continuant à préparer le thé dans la cuisine**…depuis que je suis petit, ma mère préparait elle-même tous les soirs une tasse de thé ou d'infusion dans notre cuisine qui selon elle nous permettait de bien dormir la nuit. Et j'ai pris cette habitude car c'était un de rares moment où je pouvais avoir un des rares moment entre mère/ fils sans que mon père me punisse pour me montrer mes sentiments à un membre de ma famille. C'est vraiment particulier chez les sangs-purs !** Il cracha ce dernier mots avec un mépris et en me donnant ma tasse**. Sinon on la lit cette lettre ou pas ?**

**- ok je la lis à voix haute :**

**« Chers miss Granger et Mr Malefoy,**

**Je pense que vous avez faits connaissances avec votre nouveau logis. Je serais brève, donc comme je vous l'aviez dis au banquets, cette année sera pour vous pleine de nouvelles responsabilités. Entant que huitième année et préfets-en-chefs, vous devrez établir une institution municipal à Poudlard's Village : vous serez maires tout les deux, c'est à dire que vous devrez prendre des décisions ensembles à propos du village. Chaque samedi, des commerçants de Pré-au-lard viendront tenir un petit marché sur la place de la victoire et vous pourrez aller librement à Pré-au-lard. Cela sera tout pour l'instant. Je tiens à vous voir demain matin le plus tot possible dans la grande salle pour vous donner les emplois du temps des élèves à distribuer. **

**Cordialement.**

**M. Mcgonagal, directrice de Poudlard. »**


End file.
